


Did You Use Me?

by Festeze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grinding, Hickies, Other, Self Harm, Sexual Tension, Weed, both are 18 but still in high school, clothed sex?, illegal, mention of drugs, opiods, theyre bad kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festeze/pseuds/Festeze
Summary: Dave reflects on the previous night and is a little upset, and Rose is just craving physical validation, some how the two meet in the middle in a baked sort of daze.





	Did You Use Me?

It’s on the edge of the bed he wakes up, with his head pulsing in agony, a beauty laying in the bed behind him. Gorgeous locks of blonde hair framing a pale, and admittedly soft face. Her lips tinted black, any other signs of the previous caked on lipstick, gone. He reaches over and slips on his shades, they got so stoned neither of them could see properly - and then she’d staring dry humping his leg like some kind of animal and heat and he, respectably, is crushing on the goth herself. So naturally they end up having some kind of weird pseudo sex where they hump at one another in his small bed - and somewhere along the way, between slipping his thumb in between her smudged lips and into her mouth, along her pastel pink tongue and feeling her soft and warm body against him, he’d faded into the darkness of a comfortable sleep. When he woke up, she was passed out on his chest, arms protectively strung across him as well as one leg, and he was stuck with her warm body on him, and he couldn’t really do anything else other than stare at the ceiling idly - wondering if she felt the same way, if Rose Lalonde was only sexually charged on drugs. It’s 4 AM when she wakes back up, and they resume half desperate grinds against each other and she moans and he chokes her because she asks and she tries to suck his dick but - she hadn’t done it before, well, she’d done it one other time not that he knew that. 

 

Rose struggled to keep her teeth off his dick, and he kept wincing every time she wound up scraping her teeth against the skin of his dick, and eventually she managed to suck good for a solid 2.3 seconds, and the salty taste invaded her mouth - Dave hadn’t cum, not yet, had just gotten a little pre in her mouth. She pulled off though, because she was choking, and come on he wasn’t even that big, he had his hands strewn through her hair and found it kind of endearing that anyway he tugged she would followed. (Of course she asked if he’d pull her hair, she also asked if she was allowed to suck his dick - let alone touch it, or see it, and he’d allowed her). He’d foolishly allowed her to wrap herself around him completely encased in a lust filled shell that she couldn’t quite get out of - and before long, she’d climbed her way on top of him, sinking her teeth into his neck - biting hard. Like some kind of vampire, she sucked hard too, leaving messy and scattered splotches of purple littered across his body, sinking down his body to do the same to his ribs and hips and he was so sensitive it was such a strange sensation - and the black smudges stuck to his skin like tattoos - and they’d left the window in and a cool breeze had shifted in, causing the two of them to feel ice like. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Dave said, without thinking, or maybe thinking too much, and he stroked a lock of blonde from her lavender eyes that almost seemed to glow and - 

 

“I’m not.” And she kissed him and he was on cloud nine as her plush lips sunk into his, her lipstick having completely rubbed off on various parts of his body (his dick included). 

 

He gives her some opium on top of the weed, and it feels so good, the two of them are floating like clouds and he continues to kiss at her, his knee slipping between her thighs and he goes to stick his hand in between - but she holds it, on top of her pants, not letting him in and it isn’t really all that fair since she just got to suck his dick but whatever he supposes. He makes her cum somehow with his knee four or five times - (he doesn’t know, but she’s faking just so he doesn’t feel absolutely useless, he misses her clit more than once, more times enough that there’s no way she’s going to get off on this). 

 

There she lie, gently playing with his hands after assaulting him with tickles much to his displeasure, and they’re playing some weird tag game with their fingers, gentle in their touches, and his heartbeat is pounding into her back, and at some point, when they lie messily strewn across each other, his hand moves her sleeve down and he sees it. Neat little straight red lines that travel across pale skin and he doesn’t know what to say, he’s at a loss of words. 

 

“Oh my god.” He laughs out, read more like an (omg), “are you like, okay?” He asks, shocked by the self harm he can’t look away from and Rose simply laughs it off. 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

\-----

  
  


Rose stirs to life, kisses his neck some more, before leaning up and locking their hands together tightly. 

 

“I should go home… Well, I need to.” 

 

And so just like that, he badgers his bro to give her a ride home, awkward in silence as the three of them sit in it, and he sits in the back with her. 

 

\----- 

 

“You should like, come over more often.” He shoots her text, after they banter about a few random things and her reply comes hastily but…

 

“Dependable.” 

 

She texts him, “next time can we like not almost fuck? I have a girlfriend.” 

 

And the towers come tumbling down for him, he texts her he’s okay, but he isn't. The sensation of crushing on his high school his whole life only to be brutally rejected - again - for someone else is too much. 

 

“Did you use me?” 

 

Her reply comes three hours later: 

“I didn’t intentionally “use you” I just did what felt right and I’m sorry. If you’re mad you have every right to be, if you hate me that’s fine too.” He reads the messages over and over again and he realizes this is something he needs to quickly reply to so he hastily sends his fingers flying over the keys of his phone keyboard, and the stupid cracked glass cuts into his thumb and - 

 

“Wtf I don’t hate you.” 

 

But she doesn’t listen. “It’s okay if you do. It’s normal if you do.” 

 

It’s April 2nd, 2019, and he still hasn’t replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent


End file.
